Cummins U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,178 disclosed a device that mounts to the rear tail gate of a pick up truck and allows the user to lift the trash container off the ground for transport. Cummins discloses an articulating support frame which is attached to the back of a pick up truck. The frame engages the trash container and lifts it to a raised position for transport by the vehicle.
Mottin U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,849 discloses an apparatus for collecting waste materials including a waste container which is hydraulically lifted and dumped into a truck.
Updik, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,586 discloses a refuse collection vehicle and a front loading bin which may be hydraulically raised to dump the refuse therein into the main body of the vehicle.